Racing Accident
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. The Glee club are out on a field trip on a frozen lake. Will challenges Quinn to an Ice skating race, but what will happen when the ice breaks. Will/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

It was another day and Glee Club were out on a field trip that Will had arranged. The had went Ice skating on a frozen lake, which had been suggested by Puck. They were skating around having fun, talking, laughing and chasing eachother. Finn was skating hand in hand with Rachel, Puck was racing Artie who was still in his wheel chair that made him slide around alot.

Blaine was with Kurt and Kurt was teaching him how to skate, Tina and Mike were skating side by side, Mercedes was skating with Santana and Brittany. While everyone skated happily, Quinn skated by Will, talking about Beth.

"I really miss her though and I just want her back," Quinn shrugged.

"I know but Shelby is taking great care of her and you are still her mother no matter what anyone says," Will reasured her.

"I know Mr Schue, I just want to hold her," Quinn told him.

"I know you do Quinn, but Shelby isn't going to forgive you easily. If you really want to see Beth, you're going to have to show her you can change," Will smiled.

"Thanks Mr Schue, I'll keep that in mind," Quinn smiled.

Will hugged her and then pulled away. He had a mischevious smile on his face and laughed slightly.

"How about we race to the other side of the lake?" Will asked.

"Hmm... Go on then, I hope you don't mind losing," Quinn smiled, as she skated away from him.

He laughed and skated after her, as she picked up her speed and was far in front. He moved his feet faster trying to catch her, not wanting to lose to someone half his age. Soon he was almost behind her when he heard a creaking. He stopped still and looked around at the ice. He shrugged thinking it was just his imaginaton and he kept skating. He heard a crack this time and he became worried.

He turned to look at Quinn who was almost at the other side, he went to move backwards but the ice gave way, sending him plunging in to the cold frosty water. As he sunk under the water, he moved his arms and legs as fast as he could, struggling to get to the surface again with the weight of the skates pulling him down. Will's head broke the surface and he gasped for breath, trying to find his voice. He wanted to call for one of his Glee kids but he was panicking and was struggling to keep his head above the water.

He sunk under the water once more, feeling the cold water creeping under his skin and freezing his body. He tried to get to the surface again but was losing energy. He began splashing his arms and kicking his feet, forcing himself to the surface once more. He spluttered and gasped as he tried to shout.

"Help! He-" He yelled before he sunk under the water for the last time.

The water was so cold and he couldn't hold his breath much longer. He never new water could be so anguishing and chilly. His mouth opened and he breathed in water, in a final choking rush. The water burned his throat and he tried to cough only making himself swallow more of the liquid. His vision was filling with little grey dots and it was becoming narrow. He looked up to the light above water once more before his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>Quinn was almost at the other side of the lake when she heard a shout.<p>

"Help! He-"

She recognised it was Will and she looked around, searching for him. She couldn't see him but then she saw the crack in the ice and her heart dropped.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Puck asked.

"The ice broke and I don't know where Mr Schue is!" She told him.

Everyone stopped skating and made their way over to the huge hole in the ice.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked.

"Someone call 911 now!" Finn ordered.

Finn took off his coat and shoes, took a breath then dived in to the water after his teacher.

Once under the water he swam downwards looking for Will. He was hoping he wasn't too late and that his teacher would be okay. As Finn went further down he spotted something. He swam faster towards the lifeless man and grabbed him by his waist. Will's eyes were open, looking at him. Finn quickly swam upwards towards the surface and kept a tight grip on the man next to him. As his head broke the surface he gasped for breath and held Will's head above the water. He lifted Will up as best as he could towards his friends.

"Grab him," Finn ordered.

"I got him Finn," Puck told him.

Puck and Blaine grabbed Will's coat tightly as Finn climbed out of the cold water. They moved Will away from the hole not wanting him to end up in the water again. Everyone stood around their teacher in worry. As Quinn knelt beside Will, she looked at his features. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, his lips were blue, his skin was grey and he looked like a corpse. Quinn reached down putting her two fingers against Will's neck searching for a pulse and when she didn't feel one, she put one hand on Will's sternum and then put the other on top, lacing her fingers together.

"Breathe! Come on Mr Schue!" Quinn pleaded.

She leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground, she locked her elbows and she started chest compressions. She did 30 compressions then she tilted Will's head back, opening his airway, she pinched his nose with her thumb and index finger, opened his mouth, leaned down, sealed her lips around Will's which were surprisingly soft and then breathed in to him. Will's cheeks puffed out and his chest rose as Quinn sat back and then gave another breath.

"Please! You can't leave us Mr Schue!" Quinn urged.

"Please Mr Schue," Finn begged.

"Come on Mr Schue," Blaine said.

Blaine kneeled down next to Quinn and started compressions, looking at Quinn. Quinn had tears in her eyes and she was dreading the outcome of the situation. Blaine was panting slightly as he applied more pressure on his teacher's chest.

"Breathe! Breathe! Come on! You better start breathing or Miss Pillsbury is going to go mad!" Blaine warned.

After 30 compressions Quinn bent down and gave her teacher 2 more breaths. Once again Will remained immobile and unresponsive. They both did another round of CPR and then they heard the sirens. As Will felt a warm sensation on his lips, he felt pressure on his nose, he felt someones gentle soft lips on his, he felt air being forced down his throat, but the sensation went away quickly. Will blinked and began coughing and choking on the water in his lungs, the water spewed past his lips and Blaine and Quinn turned him on to his right side. Will gasped and spluttered as Quinn stroked his wet hair.

"You're gonna be okay Mr Schue," Quinn told him.

As Mike ran towards them with the paramedics, they all knew Will was going to be okay.

**Thanks for reading. I had an awesome dream after watching Glee, so here it is. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Will was loaded in to the ambulance,Quinn insisted on going with him. Will had refused going to the hospital but after Quinn saying a speech his attitude changed quickly. He was lying on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance, looking at Quinn, while a paramedic took his blood pressure and checked him over.

"Q-Quinn?" Will asked, his voice hoarse and rough.

"Don't speak Mr Schue, just rest," Quinn replied.

Will smiled at the way his students cared for him. Will cared about them all, like they were his children, his family. Quinn knew Will would do anything to make sure his kids were okay, and Quinn was glad she had a teacher like Will Schuester.

"... But Quinn I-" Will said huskily, only to be interupted by Quinn.

"No buts Mr Schue," Quinn replied, her corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"But Qu-" Will tried again.

"Just rest Mr Schue, we can speak later," Quinn said softly.

Will nodded and then looked at the woman paramedic next to him, who was smiling at the two. Quinn smiled back at her and she looked back at Will. Will just sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, as he felt tired. After all he had been through he wanted to sleep for ages, as he was exhausted. Quinn watched the man she loved drift asleep and she was glad that he was alive.

* * *

><p>Once at the hospital Will was moved to a room where he was monitored by a doctor and some nurses, which he had tried to flirt with, now that he was single. He was on his own talking to one of the nurses, while Quinn was getting a drink and he was in the zone. That was until Quinn walked in and ruined it all.<p>

"Mr Schue, your wife called and she said she's on her way here now," Quinn lied, taking a sip of her drink.

The nurse looked disgusted and turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Will's jaw dropped and then he turned to Quinn. Quinn was laughing at Will's reaction, as Will just sat there.

"Why did you say that?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry Mr Schuw, I shouldn't have but there's more fish in the sea," Quinn laughed.

"But I wanted that fish, and call me Will," Will stated.

Quinn just laughed even harder and Will couldn't help but laugh himself. After a while Will stopped laughing and smiled.

"Thanks Quinn," Will smiled.

"What for?" Quinn asked.

"For saving my life," Will replied, laughing slightly.

"I never saw it as an option," Quinn confessed.

"Well thanks... I'm glad your my student," Will said, making eye contact.

"And I'm glad you are my teacher, Will," Quinn said.

Will smiled and Quinn then leaned over and their eyes locked and they both leaned forward slowly. Quinn could feel her heart pounding in her chest and Will was on cloud nine as his lips crashed down on to Quinn's. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing together, and their lips attacking eachother roughly. When they broke away panting, Will was the first to speak.

"Let's get out of here," He smiled.

"Why not do it here?" Quinn asked.

**Thanks for reading guys. I'll try and update soon. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Quinn, we can't do this here," Will told her.

"Why not you know you want to," She teased.

"I know I do but..." He trailed off.

"Just be bad for once Will," Quinn smirked.

Will smiled as he pulled her on to the bed and as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up slowly. She leaned up to his face, putting her lips against his. She kissed him softly, feeling his lips moving with hers. Her hands found their way to his brown curls, getting tangled in them, and kissing him deeper.

Will kissed her roughly, forcing her mouth open, and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Will quickly removed her shirt, pulling it over her head, and then throwing it to the floor.

His hands rested on her bare waist, rubbing her back slowly. Quinn took her hands out of his curls, and removed his hospital gown, and it joined her shirt on the floor.

She removed her mouth from his for a moment as she began kissing down his hairy, muscled torso. He moaned happily as she bit down on his nipple. He looked down at her and smirked.

"You're such a tease," He moaned.

She just giggled slightly, as she had left him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge. He then sat her on his lap, removing her bra, and taking a peak in to his mouth. He licked and sucked the soft flesh, making her moan deeply, sending blood straight to his groin. He switched to the other peak and did the same, as he massaged her breasts with his hands.

Quinn noticed the bulge, then reached down for his boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling his boxers down quickly. His eyes met hers, as she got off his lap and leaned down in front of him. She stared at his long, erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. She heard Will gasp at the touch. She began palming him before taking him all in her mouth. Will shuddered as her lips sealed around him and she began to suck.

He groaned, and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down, sucking harder than before, as she heard Will moaning in happiness. His hands went down to her hair, getting tangled, as she licked and sucked the moist head of his member. He was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Quinn cupped his balls, playing with them in her hands, pushing him over the edge as she licked the tip of his shaft. She felt his balls twitch in her hands, she felt him tense up, and he came in her mouth, moaning loudly. She swallowed every drop of cum, licking him clean, making him smile. When she finished he flipped her over on to her back.

"That was amazing. Now it's your turn," He smiled.

He unzipped her skirt, then removed it, throwing it towards the pile of clothes on the floor. He pulled down her panties, and then pulled apart her thighs. She leant back on the bed, as his head moved down to her wet core. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, and ran along her folds, making her moan.

He licked her folds quickly as he brought one hand up to her centre, stroking her gently. Quinn moaned loudly, as she felt total pleasure. She was wondering if she was the first student he had done this to, and if she was then a lot of girls were missing out.

Quinn hadn't realised as she was on cloud nine, but Will had stuck two of his fingers inside her. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly, curling them, while he licked and sucked her folds. She was moaning and writhing on the bed as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her centre throbbing, as she was close to her orgasm. She thrust against his hand, as he moved his fingers roughly, and flicked his tongue over her folds quickly. She came, bucking against Will's hand, moaning and panting and Will licked up her juices. He licked his fingers clean and then kissed her roughly.

She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue and she was getting more turned on by the second. She wanted him so bad, and she knew he wanted her too. He began kissing down her jaw line, towards her neck, where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving red marks, which he soothed with his tongue.

"Will... I want you now," She told him.

Just hearing her say his first name, made him want her even more. As he looked deep in to her eyes, he could see she wasn't afraid, that she wanted to do this. He kissed her again before moving her closer to the edge of his desk. Her legs that dangled off the sides, slowly wrapped around him.

"Wait," Will smiled, getting off the bed and going to his jeans, pulling out his wallet.

He opened his wallet and pulled out a foil sachet. He tore it open and slid the condom on, before joining her on the bed again. Will chuckled, kissing her again. He looked in to her eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

He saw her nod and he pushed the tip in slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed himself in. He was bigger than any man she had ever had before and she whimpered, digging her nails in to his back as she felt pain.

He knew he was hurting her, as she was so tight and he kissed her softly. After a moment, he pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, making Quinn moan loudly. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, forcing him in deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning. She moved her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Will!" Quinn screamed.

"You like that Quinn?" He smirked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder Will!" She ordered moaning.

He did as she said and pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. She screamed out his name over and over as he quickened his pace, making her move her hips faster, and moaning her name. He could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew she was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Quinn!" He shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Will! Harder! Faster!" Quinn screamed.

He changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of her, as he put his hands on the wall and forced himself deeper in to her, moving her with him. She could feel every inch of him inside her now as she thrust against him and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder.

Her legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath, as she felt her abdomen contracting. She screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

He moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside her while riding out his orgasm. Quinn felt the heat of his release inside her, and she smiled at him. He collapsed on top of her, panting and coming down from his high. He pulled out of her soon, hovering above her on the bed and Quinn watched as he disposed of the condom. He joined her on the bed again and he wondered if anyone had heard them. He kissed her slowly and then pulled away. This was the begining of a fantastic relationship.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thats the end of the fic. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
